Fair Games
by blackshadow878
Summary: Amy lives in Germany and is a soccer player, aiming for the world, when her fathers job is tranferred to Japan for his job. How can she play soccer if the school only has a tennis team? Can she learn how to play tennis? OC. Jirou/OC ON HISTUS FOR MONTH!
1. Prologue

**Mou…another PoT OC romance story from yours truly, blackshadow878, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I only own Amy and her family.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_She's going to make it! She's just at the goal! Come on Amy!" The announcer's voice rung out through the stadium as a girl with chin length brown hair and violet eyes ran around on the green field that was marked here and there with white lines. She had a slender body with long legs and thin arms that pumped at her side in a jogging form. The girl was wearing a blue uniform with blue and white shorts. On her feet sat white sneakers and next to her feet sat a ball with black and white spots on it. She kicking the ball lightly as she ran towards a netted object that had a person clad in black with their arms spread out, trying to block the ball as it was aimed at the back of the net._

"_Score!" The announcer called out and everyone on the girl's team came and congratulated her. The girl smiled as she was tossed in the air, about to get the trophy._

"_Here you…"_

A girl cracked open her violet eyes and looked at the clock that was beeping towards the sleepy girl. She looked at the time that was read on her gray clock at say that it was only 7:30. The girl moaned and sat up, running a hand through her tousled brunette hair that sat on her head in a tight knot. She winced at the pain of the knot that hung on her head.

"Amy, wake up!" A woman's voice called up the stairs from the first floor of the two story house.

"Hai," The girl, Amy, called back down stairs from her plain old bedroom. She jumped out of bed, still a little sleepy, and walked over to her vanity table. She sat on the black stool that sat before it and looked at herself. She was in a good mood and her violet eyes shone with excitement. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her tangled hair with light strokes until it was smooth and soft to the touch.

Amy smiled, jumping off of the stool and running to her closet where she opened the wooden door and grabbed a short skirt that was blue, green, and gray plaid and a gray top with a blue and green tie. That was her school's uniform in her hometown of Berlin, Germany. In fact, she had lived in Germany since she was little. She didn't know where she lived before, but she knew she was Asian.

"Amy, here it up!" Her mother yelled again to the musing girl.

"I'm on my way mom!" Amy yelled out to her mother in a German accent.

Her mother said nothing more to say to her daughter as she continued to get ready for school. Amy walked into her closet and grabbing her black shoes that shone with the hint of freshly cleaned shoe wax. Amy pulled them on and ran out of her room, but not before grabbing her messenger bag on her way out.

Amy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents sat sipping coffee and eating some brown toast.

"Amy," Her father called out to her. He was big and bulky with black hair and black eyes. He had a few wrinkles on his face from being middle aged. "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Amy asked and looked at her mother who had the same brown hair as her daughter but she had blue eyes.

"We're moving," Amy's father told the girl.

"W-what? B-but what about soccer? I can't leave now. Not when we're aiming to win for our school!" Amy exclaimed to her parents, dropping her toast she had been nibbling on beforehand.

"Amy I know it's sudden, but my job transferred me to Japan." Amy's father explained to his distraught daughter that had her fists in tight balls at her sides.

"Where is Japan?" Amy spat at her parents.

"Tokyo, Japan." Her mother answered, watching her daughter cautiously.

"What about my friends?" Amy whispered, feeling tears well up under her eyes against her will.

"You can make new ones in Japan." Her father told her, sipping on his bitter tasting coffee.

"What about school? Do they have a soccer team?" Amy asked, raising her voice slightly.

"We already transferred you to Hyotie Academy. And they might have one. We aren't sure. We only know that they have great tennis team. Maybe one of them could teach you tennis." Amy's father stated to his child.

"Do we have to move?" Amy asked desperately. Her parents nodded to her and Amy's eyes stung from holding back her tears. She finally allowed them to fall and she croaked out, "When are we leaving?"

"In a week," Amy's mother calmly stated. Amy nodded to her parents and walked out of the house, letting her tears fall. There went her chances of becoming the number one middle school soccer player in Germany.

* * *

**Mou…what did you guys think? Please review or favorite this if you like it! R&R!**


	2. A Life I didn't Want

**Yayz! I got two reviews…I think. Anyways, thank you all! Love ya for it! On with the story now~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! Only Amy and her family!**

**Chapter 1:** A Life I didn't Want

Amy sat on the large plane that was soaring in the air from Germany to Japan. She hadn't wanted to leave, but her parents had forced the young girl to get on the plane. She had put up a good fight against her parents, kicking, crying, and screeching like a spoiled brat. In the end, her parents had won obviously.

Now, the depressed and fuming brunette sat in a seat, middle class section, staring out of the window. Down below, the girl could see blue and only blue. The ocean was stretching out below the large plane that was carrying many passengers. They were close to Japan by now and she could see that as the blue began to fade out and soon green was seen with splotches of brown mixed in, indicating land. **(Just so you know I have never been on a plane so I'm just guessing. If that's not what it looks like please don't yell at me -.-'.) **

Amy sighed in annoyance, willing the plane to turn back even though she knew very well that it was not possible.

"Amy," Her mother scolded from her spot next to the irritated teen. "Don't be like this. Be grateful that your father has a job to support us."

Amy sighed and looked at her mother's rage filled face. "Mom, I am grateful. I'm just going to miss soccer and my friends." Amy didn't want to see her mother mad, nor did she want to act like a spoiled brat.

"I know you will Amy, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Like your father said, you can get someone to teach you another sport, like tennis." Her mother informed the girl who was slowly cooling off.

"Yeah," Amy mumbled under her breath, turning back to the window. There was about thirty minutes left in the flight and the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~At their new house~

Amy stood in front of a one story house now, right in front of the wooden gate that sat in front of her. She mumbled something to herself before pushing the gate open and walked down the straight walkway that sat behind the gate. The walk way was a long concrete filled strip of rugged ground that was a pale tan color.

Amy made her way to the door that was a light shade of copper, lightly placing her new key into the lock that sat just above the handle. When she heard the satisfying click of the lock, the teen pushed the door open with her hand and walked into the musky scented house that would be called home for now.

The inside of the house wasn't anything fancy. There was only a light layer of paint on the wall that was chipping slightly and the floor was a sticky wood that was the source of the smell. There was no furniture in the house what so even and nothing looked good.

Amy only sight, looking at the main hallway with disgust. She kicked her shoes off and walked into her 'home' and made her way through the hall. She soon came to two different doors. One was a twin sliding door with a wooden design and Japanese paper set over the frame. The other door wasn't a door really, just an arch that led into a room that held a rug and nothing more. The paint was the same as the hall, chipped and uncared for.

Amy raised an eyebrow at that and decided to go with door number one. She slid open the left door of the twin doors and saw a somewhat decent room on the other side. On the opposite side sat a room with a wooden floor that looked taken care of. The paint wasn't chipping nor did it look like it was plastered on at the last minute. Well at least something looked decent in the tattered home.

Amy said nothing, just walked out of the room, turned left and walked into a small room that looked to be about 8 feet by 10 feet, an ideal size for the young girl to put her belongings. Not only that, but the room looked like it was untouched by society for a while. There was dust collected on the ground and cobwebs glistened from the waning sun. The floor was a pretty oak wood that was dusty and creaked with every step the thin girl took.

"Well, what do you think?" Her father asked, coming up from behind the sightseeing girl.

Amy turned her head, violet eyes looking bored. "It needs work." Was her simple reply to her father.

Her father chuckled dryly, "Yes well it'll do for now won't it?" Before Amy could answer he kissed her forehead, walking out of her room. Amy followed after the retreating back of her father, bored expression still placed on her face.

~A few hours later~

Amy sat in the 'living room', well what was going to be turned into one anyways, with her blue blanket wrapped around her small frame. They were going to be sleeping here until they got all the furniture from their old house back, which should be here soon depending on how long the plane takes to get here. Tomorrow the young girl was going be going to her new school so she had to wake up early.

Yawning, Amy shuffled down into her makeshift bed and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**R&R everyone~! I gotta know what you all think! And I updated thanks to PurePrincess! Thank you for reminding me about it! I appreciate it and I hope you all like this chapter~!**

***puri~ **


	3. AN

Okay, okay. So, I'm here to say that I have a sudden inspiration to update after I found out that Prince of Tennis is making another movie, coming out in Japan in September, and their adding Tenimyu to the DVDS! (I am such a die-hard Prince of Tennis fan!) So, I should be updating soon and be on the look out for new chapters and the movie! (when it's subbed. I can't wait to see Rikkai again!) 


End file.
